Blood of the Lion
by 3littlefish
Summary: Being a sister is already hard. Being a sister to Lance McClain, even harder. Being a sister to a paladin of Voltron, now that should be fun.
1. Chapter 1

You'll need to have your fleet move faster if they are supposed to make it to their position in time!"

She knew that. She was commanding holograms of ships, weaving in and out of comets, turning to reach the finish line. Sounded simple, right? Not with each ship having their own different abilities and weaknesses. Heck with the latest AI program each pilot was a person to her. Plus, enemy fire, plus a time limit. Sure, she could sacrifice one to save the mission, they are only holograms… No. She couldn't, wouldn't. By the time she concluded this, time ran out, and her fleet was destroyed.

"Urgh!" she said pushing the hologram projection away. 6 times, 7 now, 7 times she tried to past the stupid test, each time getting closer to the goal, but each time, something goes wrong; engine failure, pilot meltdown, etc. , but this time… comets.

"This test is impossible." she said in a huff pushing her hair away from her face.

"No Dan, you just simply aren't making the right calls."

"I know everything about each pilot- their past, what motives them, heck, their favorite food. Which I don't even know why was included for the test." Dan said quickly raising her voice. Shaking her head to get focused again. "I honestly know everything about this test inside and out. I'm telling my men everything they need to survive, HOW-" her commander raised an eyebrow at her cutting her off.

"That's why every tactician must complete this course before going off to space…" she stated, words filled with a mixture of malice and frustration.

"It is imperative that each tactic knows their pilots and should value each deeply." stated her commander. Dan opened her mouth to respond but was cut off with him continuing to talk. "But it is the mission that should be the true focus of any tactic."

"So I'm supposed to know everything about these these- holograms. So much that I care about them, only for me to kill them?!" She stared at him, waiting to respond.

"My dear, if being a tactician for the space Garrison were easy, everyone would be doing it, which is why only a small handful are chosen for these tests. We acquire only the few students who show enough empathy towards their peers but also enough diligence to complete their missions. Do you have what it takes Miss McClain?"

Did she have it in her to sacrifice one of her men for the sake of the mission? One pilot for others? Why do they even need tactician?! Her face was crossed as she stared at the different colored ships on the hologram. She couldn't answer.

She felt a pat on her back, one with enough force that nearly knocked her over.

"Alright that's enough doom and gloom for today." her teacher said flashing a smile and pushing the button to open the blinds. To the windows that opened up to the dessert.

"Ahurgh" Dan gasped and quickly covered her eyes, "damn how long have we been in here, uh my eyes." She blinked a few times for her eyes to readjust to the light.

"Far too long, come on, should relax the rest of the day, no more classes for you."

'What?' she mouthed with a confused face blinking at the man in front of her.

"Come on, don't think I'm going soft on you," he said scratching his chin," it's a requirement, too much stress to the students, ya know, with the tactician's test and all."

Dan wasn't going to complain about the free day off. She was about to leave, hoping she could soak in as much "fun" as she possibly could for the remainder of the day.

A loud grunt stopped her in her tracks. "Ah, my apologies," she said swiftly, returning to her commander and saluting him, waiting for his response.

"At ease, Cadet."

With that, she was homeward bound.

"Just don't do anything I wouldn't do." he said after her.

"I thought you said you read my record, I've already done everything you wouldn't do." She smirked.

Dan and her commander were closer compared to her peers and teachers. But that's understandable, only a few students, not including herself, were chosen to receive training to be a tactician for the space fleet. She herself was surprised when she first found out. Being part of the ground control and maintenance was what she expected of her space career would eventually turn out to be. But being a Tactician was something she never thought of. Looking back, she probably would have dropped out if she was ground control.

"Oh what to do, what, to, do-" she smiled trying to get her mind away from that stupid test. She could always go into town, but by the time she got there her favorite shops would be close. Also, she already spent her monthly allowance for personal supplies, the rest was for food and other needs. She weaved back and forth through the hallways trying to make up her mind. She stopped in front of the news board.

"Mmm, what are other people doing right know?" she wondered reading the list to find which class is doing what. Her finger stopped on class C4- flight sim... a devilish smirk spread across her face.

"Psssh" she snickered, trying to contain her glee as a group of people walked by, staring at her. "Ah, I just remembered a funny meme I saw the other day." she blurted to the group.

"Real smooth Dani girl. Real smooth. And now talking to… nothing," She stopped with a sigh. I have got to get a social life, she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

"Galaxy Garrison flight log 5-11-14. Begin descent to Kerberos for rescue mission." stated Lance. Cocky as ever, thought Dan as she watched him and his crew in the flight sim from the control room above.

"Lance, can you keep this thing straight?" inquired Hunk, the gentle giant.

"Relax, Hunk, I'm just getting a feel for the stick." Ah, come on dude. She crossed her arms and shrugged. "It's not like I did this!" Lance said jerking the ship to the displeasure of Hunk's stomach.

"Urgh,"

"Or this!" Lance stated, as he deliberately moved the ship to Hunk unhappiness.

"Okay, unless you want to wipe beef stroganoff out of all the little nooks and crannies in this thing, you'd better _knock it off, man_!" Wait! That's what was at lunch today, damn, she thought. She had missed it.

"We've picked up a distress beacon!" stated Pidge, the small fry with the big brain.

"All right, look alive, team! Pidge, track coordinates."

"Copy."

The ship started to weave out of control, watching from behind the scene she could see the teachers pushing buttons to change the events in the simulator. I wonder if it's the same with my test, maybe I could figure out who's behind the test to better predict the test? She could be the first to past without losing a single pilot! She liked that idea.

"Knock it off, Lance! Please!" Hunk was pleading with the wrong person.

"This one's on you, buddy," Lance replied, "we've got a hydraulic stabilizer out." Good, she thought. She was honestly happy Lance got that right, most people didn't.

Hunk tried to fix the ship from his computer but it was only a matter of time before… Oh no, she thought.

"Oh, no." Hunk said holding his stomach. Whoop there it is, she thought, raising her eyebrows at the disaster unfolding in front of her.

"Oh, no." said Lance, "Fix now, puke later."

"I lost contact," Pidge interjected between the boys bickering.

"The shaking is interfering with our sensors." Good Lance, she thought again.

"Come on, Hunk!" Hunk got up to fix it.

"It's not responding." he stated.

"Never mind, fellas. There she blows." Lance stated with his smug voice.

"I don't think that's advisable with our current mechanical" Pidge paused as Hunk tried to hold it down, "and gastrointestinal issues."

"Agreed." Hunk retorted. Dan nodded, they wouldn't be much help if they just add to the problem when landing… if they land.

"Stop worrying. This baby can take it, can't you, champ?" No, Dan thought looking at the buttons the assistants were inputting for the sim. The ship rumbled in respond. "See?" Lance said patting the controls of the ship. It's not a pet, _it's a freaking ship you_ idiot! thought Dan.

"She was nodding. She was nodding." Lance repeated to assure himself.

"Oh, brother…" Dan murmured aloud planting her hand on her face.

"Pidge, hail down to them and let them know their ride is here."

Pidge undid the buckle to reach the communication device, Dan slumped over with a groan. "Attention, lunar vessel. Ah," screamed Pidge nearly fell over.

"What are you doing? Buckle your belt!" Lance commanded. "And, Hunk, stop that shaking!"

"I'm try- Oh, no." I guess the beef stroganoff wanted to say hi, Dan grimaced watching this dismay unravel before her.

"Attention, lunar vessel, this is Galaxy Garrison Rescue Craft One Victor Six Three Tango. Coming in for landing and extraction, against crew recommendations." Pidge stated glaring at Lance.

"No time for your mutinous comments now." Not your concern now bro, Dan thought.

"They're going under and we're going in."

"Look out for that overhang!"

"No worries. My first year in flight school, know what they called me? They called me "The Tailor" because of how I thread the needle." The mission is a complete disaster but at least Dan was getting good blackmail.

"Come around, come around! Come on, come on!" Dan walked over to the person controlling the sim and stared at their screen to see if it was _actually_ possible. The wing went flying, hitting the ice overpass

"We lost a wing!" Pidge cried.

"Oh, man." Dan raced back to the screen that showed the three. Crashing in the sim.

"Simulation failed." the computer announced. Looks like I'm not the only one failing today, Dan thought.

"Nice work, Tailor." mocked Pidge.

The three walked out for the sim to greet the rest of their class.

"Are you alright?" asked an assistant to Dan.

"Huh, oh," she had lost her composure, "Oh yeah I'm fine, just my nerves, just had the tact Test. Guess watching a flight sim wasn't the best thing to do after that." she said with a chuckle.

"Oh I heard a few of the tact students were taking that today, well best of luck to you, you couldn't have been any worse than those three." He chuckled, gesturing to the group down below now leaving the Sim room.

Dan half-heartedly laughed along. You'd think, she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Dan made a beeline to them. When she had gotten there, Pidge already started to stomp off to go rest from being with the other boys. Dan stopped to adjust herself before heading to the boys.

" _Lance,"_ she grunted. She saw him jump and hide behind Hunk. Dan sighed, "Hunk," she raised an eyebrow at him. "Next time don't eat such a heavy meal before a Sim," she gently told him as he rubbed his head.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind next time." he said patting his stomach.

"Now Hunk, if you wouldn't mind, I have a few helpful ideas for your pilot, may I speak with him." she said going between a polite tone and underlying annoyance while trying to keep a nice smile.

"Oh, uh, sure," he said stepping to the side so Lance was visible.

"Real mature!" She frankly.

"Yeah well, whatever you're going to say Iverson already made sure we knew what we did wrong. So, I don't want to hear it from you."

She huffed, rolling her eyes. He was right, she didn't hear what Iverson said to them but she figured it was a mouthful. She almost felt sorry for the three, her commander's relationships with his student were good ones. However, not all Cadets got that luxury. And then there was the fact that she failed her own Sim as well… not that she was going to tell Lance that. He wouldn't let her live it down.

"Alright, fine." holding her hands up.

"What?" the boys stared at each other, expressionless.

Lance walked over to her and poked her awkwardly, "are you feeling alright?" he asked, resting his arm gently around her shoulder. She jabbed him with her elbow into his stomach, causing him to hide behind Hunk again. "Hey! Is that how you treat your family? I'm hurt!" he said milking his pain.

"What do you want me to talk or not?" she stammered, "All I was going to say was being the pilot of the ship means you act as the leader."

Lance came out of his hiding once more and was about to speak until Dan crossed her arms, "emphasis on the _act;_ you're far from being an actual leader."

Lance glared at her. Hunk chuckled, "Well she got you there."

"Whose team are you on?" Lance said to Hunk. He held up his hands in defense.

"Look all I'm saying is it your decision to make sure your crew survives if-," she was speaking faster, what was she saying. Did her tact test did get to her, she rubbed her temples gathering her thoughts, "Uh, never mind, just- just communication, team bonding… yeah, that's what you need." she quickly stated, immediately regretting talking to them in the first place.

"Hey, are you really ok?" Hunk asked looking concern.

"Just need some rest that's all." She said quietly, rubbing her temple.

The two cadets stared at her as she walked to her room.

"That's weird." Hunk stated

"I say it's a welcome change." Lance shrugged putting his hands in his jacket.

"Really."

"What?"

"Wasn't her big test today, or something? I wonder if she did alright?"

"Dani? Psh- please. Ever since we were kids she _always_ managed she wouldn't let anything keep her down, why would it be any different now?" Lance stated.

Hunk raised his eyebrows at him.

"What."

Hunk shook his head, heading off to their shared dorm room.

Lance ran after him "So what do you think we should do for this _team bonding_ huh? Hunk, Huuuunk. Hey!"

"Lights out in five! Everyone back to their dorms, now."

Dan rolled in circles on her bed hugging a pillow.

"Alright, that that's." she took a deep breath calming herself. "I'm doing this."

She grabbed her bag and strapped it around her thigh and started walking in the direction to the guard patrolling her hall.

One should be rounding the corner soon. Alright show time, she stopped walking and started to back to her dorm room slowing.

She saw the light protruding behind her, finding her and then a voice, "Hey, you what are you doing out past curfew." the guard said to her. She turned to face the man, wearing a shock expression.

"Ah-no-ah," she acted flustered trying pick just the right lie to sell to him. "I didn't realize it. I, I just lost track of time."

"Commander Iverson _just_ made the announcement."

"He did," She pulled her body close, her shoulders slumped and head down. She pulled out all the stops for this guard. "I'm sorry…" she took a deep breath and ran her hands throw her hair before looking at him. "It- It's just I took the tacticians test today, _seven times_ , I just, _really,_ had to clear my head." she looked up at the ceiling, the best way to lie is, to tell the truth. "I didn't hear Iverson, but I was actually heading back to my room, honest."

The guard stared at her. Take it, take it, she thought.

"I'll escort you back to your room just in case." she smiled on the inside. Hook, line, and sinker, pshhaha I should have tried to become an actor, she thought.

"Thank you," she said sincerely.

The guard walked her back to her room and spoke into his radio "L-5 north all clear."

Dan walked in front of the Guard escorting her to her dorm. As they passed two trash cans she heard a crash and someone says "I'm fine." She looked back quickly to see Hunk scrambling to hide again away from the guard's light.

"Did you hear something." asked the guard.

"Ah no, _I'm fine." s_ he said sheepishly.

"What?" he said sounding confused. "Never mind." The two boys continued walking.

"What was Dan doing out past curfew?" Hunk asked Lance as the two were making their way to Pidges room for some late-night team bonding.

"Heck if I know, pshaha did you hear she failed seven times on her test-oh I am not forgetting that." Lance laughed as he looked at Hunk who was wearing a displeased look on his face. "What?"

Hunk took a deep breath "You're a bad older brother." And walked past him.

"Trust me if you had to grow up in the same house as Miss _I'm sorry, I didn't know what time it is."_ he said mimicking Dan's way of speaking and batting his eyes at Hunk. "you'd feel the same." he finished shoving his hands in his jacket.

Hunk started to respond, but before he could lance pulled off to the side as Pidges dorm room opened.

"Where is he going?" asked Lance.

"Thank you again." said Dan sucking up.

"Sure just be more aware next time."

"Yes sir will do," she said putting her arms behind her back, puffing out her chest, and plastering a huge smile on. As the door shut she rubbed her face, smiling is exhausting. She pulled her hands back from behind her back revealing the guard's name card. A key to any door, even the Tact test control room with the right resources. She tossed up and caught it. Mission success, she thought.

30 minutes later she had used the card to get into the storage and stocked herself up with gadgets used in training, ranging from headsets to solar charger, and most important an EPD, electric pulse disrupter. A fun little toy that cuts off and electronic device for a short amount of time. Devices such as doors that require teacher's passcode's, she thought smiling, as the door to the testing room malfunctioned. She landed herself in the closest chair and rolled herself to the closest computer. A few moments later she was downloading every file on the Tacticians simulation.

"Alright done and done," she said out loud as she was about to close it down before a file caught her eye.

EX_Sim.

She opened it thinking it nothing more than extra credit. Instead she saw photos of ships never seen before.

"Maybe in next year's model…" she said under her breath. She grimaced thinking about the late night she stayed up study all the details about her "Fleet" information she had to learn in such a short amount of time. She downloaded that file too. "A head start for me. I can look at it later."

She stood up and pulled the drive out, putting it in her bag. Walking back to the door an alarm went off. She fell to the ground thinking she was caught. She blabbered off able trying to come up with a good excuse as to why she was out. When Dan finally calmed down see that it wasn't because of her the alarms went off she heard Iverson over PA, "Attention, students, this is not a drill. We are on lockdown! Security situation Zulu Niner. Repeat: all students are to remain in barracks until further notice."

"Well, this is a damper on my plan." No way a simple EPD, could disarm the door while on high alert and go unnoticed. She stood there wondering what to do as a red light lit the room chasing her shadow on the wall in front of her. She turned quickly to the window facing the desert. she raced over and saw a ship crashed in the distance. She flinched as she saw to explosion. Seconds later a line of rovers trailed towards the ship like ants to food.

"OK now I really need to get out of here. But how?" she said eyes closed, banging her head on the window. Her eyes popped back open and rocking her head side to side. "uh come _on_ Dani girl." She unlocked the windows and started to scale down the building.

"Hehe its like I'm in a spy movie." she said to herself.

By the time she was few feet from the ground a voice called out to her. "Dan what're you doing?"

"AH?!" she fell on her back, looking up she saw Pidges confused face looming over her. "Ahhhhhhhhhh well…" she smile sheepishly giving up and shrugged.

"Breaking curfew miss _Danielle_ , and I thought you broke that habit _tsk tsk_." Lance said waving his finger in her face. She swatted it away.

She started to get up slowly, Hunk held out his hand to help her up. She paused, before accepting it. She nodded to say thank you towards Hunk then glowered at Lance.

"I could be asking you the same thing, dear brother." she said crossing her arms.

Lance's smile dropped, "Following your instructions, were bonding." He said pulling and pissed Pidge and a sad looking Hunk under his arms.

"What?!" stunned, "This is not what I meant." gesturing to them.

"Uh huh. Well we were having a team moment before you interrupted. Isn't that right boys?"

Hunk pulled himself away. "I won't be dragged into this." and walked away.

Dan put her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrow.

"Pidge help me out. Pidge? Where'd he go?" Lance looked over his arm only to see Pidge had escaped and was now walking up a sand dune towards the explosion. "Hay help me out man."

"Nope." Pidge responded with Hunk jogging to meet up with Pidge.

"So.. a nightly walk through the desert towards a fallen ship." Dan ask curiously looking towards the crash. I hope whoever is in the crash is ok, she thought looking worried.

"Are you two coming already?" ask Hunk.

"Why not. No way I can get back in now with everything up in arms." Dan said shrugging her shoulders as she headed up the hill.

"Hang on who said you were coming with us." Lance said as he scrambled to get in front of her.

Dan looked past him, "All in favor of me coming say I."

"Fine," Pidge said shortly.

"Eye." said Hunk. Dan looked back at Lance, looking annoyed. "So it looks like I'm coming," taking pleasure out of his chagrin. She started walking up the hill.

"Well I'm the pilot making me the leader, and I say no."

"Sure thing 'tailor'" Dan yelled back towards him. She caught up with the two other cadets, Lance, giving up, he heading to the other three.

By the time she and Lance finally caught up. Pidge had already set up equipment to scan the fallen ship. Hunk was crouched down Dan followed suit.

"The ship in one piece." Dan said, placing her hand on her chest.

Lance laid on the ground and grabbed some scopes to check out the environment. "Whoa! What the heck is that thing?" Lance asked looking at the ship. It must be one of the next models, its design looks like the one she previously saw in the Tact Sim room.

"And who the heck is she?" Lance said looking at the woman in uniform talking to the guard.

"Lance!" said Pidge swatting him. Dan hit his foot, "Pay attention boy." she said.

"Ow! Right, alien ship. Man, we'll never get past all of those guards to get a look."

Dan stood up, alien ship, _what_ , she thought. "Okay I gave you all hope thinking you wanted to check on the ship to see if its ok. But an alien ship. Come on." She ended with a chuckle. Hunk pulled her back down. "Get down, you'll get us caught."

"You guys don't actually believe that's an alien ship? _do you._ " she whispered.

"What else could it be."

"Next year's model." she crossed her arms, her face blank.

They all stared at her. "You honestly believe we would design a ship like that." Pidge interjected. Even Dan had to agree that the design of the ship was a vastly different from the ones her fleet flies. "It's a new age design? I don't know I'm not in charge of that stuff."

"Aw, man. Yeah, yeah, I guess there's nothing to do but head back to the barracks, right? Seeing it's not alien and no way to get past the guards." said Hunk hoping to leave.

"Wait. They set up a camera in there and I grabbed its feed." Pidge said as an image came on to the screen. "Look!"

"Hey! What are you doing?" A young man was strapped down on the table. Dan studied him, tapping her chin thinking, and trying to process what the heck was going on. His clothes were torn to bit, his hair was greying but he looked young, only a few years older than herself despite the grey fluff on his forehead. She couldn't put her finger on it but she knew his face.

"Calm down, Shiro." It was Iverson speaking, why is he there, Dan thought. "We just need to keep you quarantined until we run some tests."

He struggled but managed to speak "You have to listen to me! They destroy worlds! gr-" he was trying to get out. "Aliens are coming!" Dan's eye popped open, what did he say, she thought as she rested her hand on Lances shoulder to get a better view of him. "Wait is that really-" Dan started to say but Lance cut her off "That's Shiro! The pilot of the Kerberos Mission! That guy's my hero!" Now she remembered him, Lance was obsessed with Shiro and in turn so was she. They both begged to go see the ship launch into space.

"Guess he's not dead in space, after all." said Hunk.

"Where's the rest of the crew?" asked Pidge. "Good question." Dan replied while nodding hand resting on her chin still thinking.

Iverson spoke again "Do you know how long you've been gone?"

"I don't know. Months? Years? Look, there's no time. Aliens are coming here for a weapon. They're probably on their way. They'll _destroy_ us. We have to find Voltron."

"Voltron!" Pidge said the three looked at each other.

"What's that-" Dan started but Lance and Hunk covered her mouth as someone started talking on the video. "Sir, take a look at this. It appears his arm has been replaced with a cyborg prosthetic."

"Put him under until we know what that thing can do." Iverson commanded as they were putting a machine near his neck.

"Don't put me under! No! There's no time!" Dan hated the scared tone in his voice.

"They didn't ask about the rest of the crew." Pidge said upset.

"What are they doing? He's a legend. They're not even gonna listen to him?" Lance said shockingly, "We have to get him out." Dan said the same time as Pidge, causing everyone to look at her. Her. Miss follow-da-rules. "What? He's scared, I am not turning my back on this matter." she stood shaking her head.

"I hate to be the voice of reason," Hunk eyed Dan, "always, but weren't we watching on TV because there was no way to get past the guards?" Hunk said quickly.

"That was before we were properly motivated." Lance said, "That's right." She said smiling back.

"We've just got to think."

"Could we tunnel in?" Lance asked tapping his chin.

"Maybe we could get some hazmat suits and sneak in like med techs." Pidge stated happily going along.

"Or we dress up like cooks, head back to the dorms, sneak into the commissary- little late-night snack."

Dan dunged through her bag pulling out the guard pass she took. "Or we use this," She sang and flash the badge in front of the three.

"How'd you get that?" Pidge asked.

"Who are you and what have you done with Dani." Lance stared at her.

"That is not the pressing matter right now, we have a hall pass to get in." shanking the badge at them.

"No.," said Lance

"No, what do you mean no." Dan said.

"What we need is a distraction." Dan pulled the badge back. True, she thought she tapped the badge to her chin.

A line of explosions went off a mile in the distance. She dropped to Lances side holding his arm in a death grip.

"Is that the aliens? Is that the aliens? Are they here? They got here so quick!" Hunk said quickly crouching over with his hands on his head.

Lance looked a Dan her eyes told him she was in a different place. He patted her cheek lightly.

"No, those explosions were a distraction, for him." Pidge said. Dan's eyes came back into focus letting go of Lance. "I'm fine." she whispered more for herself.

Pidge continued not noticing her episode, "The Garrison's headed toward the blast, and he's sneaking in from the other side."

Lance looked through the specs and saw a hover craft glide down, the pilot was a boy dressed in red. "No way! Oh, he is not going to beat us in there!" Lance raced down the cliff, "That guy is always trying to one-up me!"

"Who is it?" asked Hunk

"Keith!"

"Who?" asked Pidge jumping down to follow.

"Are you sure?" asked Hunk racing after Lance.

"Oh, I'd recognize that mullet anywhere!"

"Who's Keith?" asked Pidge confused, Dan got up slowly recovering and laughed scaling down the cliff side, she patted Pidges back when she reach the bottom. "Bad news for Lance and entertaining news for me." continuing to race towards the boys.


End file.
